


Little Stevie's growing up

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Steve has his first boner and doesn't know what to do. So he asks Bucky for help, who is very attracted to the young boy.VERY UNDERAGE!!





	Little Stevie's growing up

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE be careful reading this!!  
> Steve is 11 and Bucky is 14!

_God_ Steve was cute! And small. And he had bright blue eyes that always looked up to Bucky.

Bucky couldn't stand to have Steve so close. He was sitting on his lap, bouncing up and down. For some weird reason they still did this, even though Steve was 11 and Bucky 14.

Happy little laughs escaped Steve's lips and Bucky lifted him up and put him on the floor. Steve was standing between his legs now and turned around, facing Bucky.

His big blue innocent eyes stared at his friend.

How Bucky wanted to wreck him and fuck him and open him up with his fingers.

“Bucky?”

Bucky was pulled from his horrible thoughts when he heard his name.

Little hands grabbed his shirt and Bucky's heartrate jumped up.

“What is it Stevie?”

His voice was sweet like honey, specifically designed to attract Steve's attention.

“I did something weird yesterday. ”

Steve's face turned pink and he started to whisper. Bucky laid his hands on Steve's waist and bent forward to conspire with him.

“Yesterday, when I was in bed, ” Steve whispered in Bucky's ear, who could feel the breath of the blonde.

“I felt something in my. ”  
He gestured at his junk, and Bucky cringed internally.

Nontheless, he nodded at Steve to show he was listening.

“What did you feel? ”  
He suspected he knew the answer.

“It was... It was different. It didn't hang down anymore. ”  
Steve pouted at Bucky, grabbing his shirt tighter and putting his chin on Bucky's neck.

They were in Steve's room, and Bucky had to watch out for him because Sarah would be working all day. And school was done too, so the boys had all day to play around.

“Was it hard?”  
Bucky asked, as composed as he could.

Steve nodded shyly and put his forehead against Bucky's chest. This was something he would often do if the two of them were alone and Steve admitted something he was ashamed of.

Bucky brushed his hair with his hand, sighing into Steve's ear.  
It tickled and Steve grabbed his ear with one hand to scratch.

“Stevie?”

“Hm?”

“What were you thinking about when your thingy did that? ”

Bucky took a deep breath to prepare himself for the answer. Probably some little gal from his class.

“You, Bucky.”

Steve's voice sounded happily.  
Bucky sucked air in sharply.

“Wh - What were we doing in your head? Was it something from yesterday? ”

Steve's head now slowly came back in front of Bucky. He seemed a little less ashamed, but his cheeks were still pink and his voice was still low.

“Just what we always do. We were talking and hugging and you played with my hair and I sat on your lap. Oh! And you told me how much you love me.”

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, hand still on Steve's hair. The big blue eyes gazed up expectantly.

“That's. ”  
Bucky glanced down at Steve's pants. His suspicion was correct: there was indeed a little bulge noticeable.

“Gee, Stevie. That's uhm. ”

Steve started to panic because Bucky always knew what to say and if he didn't something could be wrong.

“Did I do something bad? ”  
His panicked voice sparked something in Bucky's mind.

“No! No Stevie, you did nothing wrong! ”

Steve sighed out the breath he'd been holding.

He clutched to Bucky's shirt again and nuzzled his face to Bucky's shoudler.

“T - h. ”

That was all Bucky could make of Steve's mumbled words.

He wrapped his fingers around the small arms and pushed Steve off him gently.

“What?”

Bucky asked, eyes on Steve curiously. What was Steve so ashamed off?

Bucky shifted on his chair, a little uncomfortable because of his body's interest in Steve.

Steve's eyes gazed up, pupils fully blown.

_Ugh what the Hell?_

Bucky's pants strained and he felt a pang of guilt going through his system.

Steve started to repeat his mumbling.

“It hurt when I touched it.”

A sigh escaped Bucky and he stroked away a lock of hair in front of Steve's eyes.

He should go to Hell for asking this, should be punished forever.

“Have you ever touched it before?”

Steve shook his head.

“No but I wanted to touch it. Is that okay?”

Bucky swallowed hard and stopped his movement with his hand, now just letting it rest on Steve's head.

"Yes, that's normal. But it's a very private thing, nobody can see it, okay Stevie?"

He thought that if Steve was going to experiment, he better do it right and be informed. Bucky couldn't help but think that Steve was early, though.

Steve's lip shivered and he grabbed onto Bucky's shirt, something that gave him comfort. Bucky took his hand off Steve's head and looked down, again. Yep, Steve still had a little boner. He shook his head.

_Unbelievable. Am I turning him on?_

"Bucky?" Steve gazed up, curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, Stevie?"

“What if I want you to touch it? ”

Bucky swallowed again, a bit uncomfortable.

“That's only okay if I want that too.”

Steve tugged at Bucky's shirt, as if to ask for something. Then Steve did something unexpected: he brought his lips to Bucky's cheek and kissed him softly.

“Will you please touch it, Buck? ”

Steve gazed up at his friend from under his eyelashes, seductively sweet.

Bucky froze, then realized something.

“Where did you learn that?”

“What? ”

Steve asked, little hands now grabbing Bucky's neck and nails grazed over his skin and _fuck_ that felt good.

“Kiss me on my cheek and then ask me something? ”

Steve's fingers kept moving.

“Mom always did that to Dad if she wanted something.”

Big innocent eyes were back and Bucky understood. Steve didn't know what he was doing.

Bucky sighed, beated by Steve's innocence.

“Steve, don't do that again, okay?”

“Why not?”

“Because it's dirty. It's not fair. Some people will do anything for you if you ask nicely.”

Steve mulled over this, hands now lowering to Bucky's shirt again. He bit his lip and looked down.

“But I still want you to touch it, Bucky. Please?”

 _Fuck this. He's asking for it_.

Bucky put his hand flat on Steve's bulge. Steve gasped in surprise.

Then Bucky moved up and down slowly.

“Is this what you wanted?”

He had to hold back not to growl into Steve's ear and throw him on the bed to start fingering him.

Steve nodded, a small whimper leaving his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, before those same lust-blown blue eyes inspected Bucky.

“Bucky?”

Bucky sighed, feeling so hard and turned on. He wanted to keep going, to make Steve feel so good.

“Yes?”

“What's wrong?”

Without realizing it, Steve started to buck against Bucky's hand, urging him to go faster.

Bucky decided that he had had enough.

“Take off your pants.”

He stopped the movement and helped Steve pop open the bronze nob.

Feeling a little ashamed, Steve slid down his pants while avoiding looking at his friend.

“Stevie, it's all right. It'll feel better this way. Do you want to stop?”

Bucky asked just to be sure. He saw Steve getting shy again.  
To calm his nerves Bucky patted Steve's head, then his cheek.

Little Steve smiled gently at Bucky, then clamped himself on the older one.

Bucky put his hands on Steve's dick again, now skin to skin, and Steve immediately gasped and bucked against the hand.

“Feels so weird. ”

He murmured into Bucky's ears.

“Good weird?”

He asked while stroking Steve up and down.

Steve let out an incoherent whimper as reply.

_I'll take that as a yes._

Bucky kept going steadily, but Steve's whole body shivered and moved against him.

His little hands had a tight grip of Bucky's shoulders, and his noises were muffled by Bucky's neck.

“Bucky, more! _Aahh!_ ”

Bucky almost came himself from hearing Steve moan his name.

He picked up the pace, squeezing at random places. The flesh felt so soft between his fingers and it had a beautiful golden-ish color.

It wasn't big, as expected, but Bucky still enjoyed doing it.

He felt Steve panting against his neck, creating a warm spot that tingled.

“Bucky! Something weird is - ”

“It's all right, just let it happen. Good boy, Stevie. ”

Now he _did_ growl into Steve's ear, too desperate to care. He was gonna have fun with this memory for months to come.

Bucky felt Steve tighten his grip once more, now moaning heavily.

Steve's cum dripped into Bucky's hands and all he could think was _Fuck!_

He let Steve adjust and calm down before talking again.

The boy let go of Bucky and Bucky did the same. Then Steve looked down at Bucky's hand and grabbed it, smelling the white stuff.

“Iew! It's sticky! ”

He whined.

Bucky laughed at the situation and then put his clean hand on Steve's face.

“How did that feel?”

“Really good! Thank you Buck. ”

He clamped to Bucky again and hugged him.

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

“Don't tell Sarah. She'll kill me. ”

Steve moved in front of Bucky again, then kissed him on the cheek again.

“I love you, Bucky. You're the best friend in the whole world! ”

This had Bucky smiling, utterly happy that Steve had told him he loved him.

With an adoring look he placed a kiss on Steve's hair, then told him to pull up his pants again.

“I'm going to wash this off, okay? ”

Bucky got up and Steve followed him to the sink, watching his cum float away.

“What is that?”

Bucky chuckled, contemplating a mock answer. But the boy was so young and inexperienced, and he seemed to believe Bucky's words like gospel.

“That's cum. It comes out of boys when they orgasm. If you put it in a woman, she'll get pregnant and you'll get a baby.”

Bucky inspected the boy while drying his hands with a red towel.

He saw Steve thinking again.

_Oh boy, what's it gonna be next?_

“But Bucky, ”

Steve fidgeted with his own shirt.

Bucky smiled at the boy's curiosity.

“what if I wanna put it in you?”


End file.
